YOU'VE BEEN UZUMAKIED
by H34T
Summary: collection of pranks that Naruto play on fellow ninjas, and unfortunate events that happen in the ninja world... T rated for cursing. first few pranks may be lame since they are my first ones.
1. Kakashi’s Anger issue

**YOU'VE BEEN UZUMAKIED!**

Kakashi's Anger issue

It was a peaceful day as Naruto started to set up one of his master mind pranks. It was time to get back at his teacher.

Flashback!

_Naruto was tied to a stump with his sensei looking at him in the eye._

"_I'm disappointed in you Naruto, your didn't even get close to getting a bell" Kakashi said _

"_Why don't you tie Sakura to the stump? At least I tried, she just fainted!" Naruto retorted_

"_Baka! I didn't get tied to the stump because Sasuke-kun is so cool!!" Sakura said while bonking Naruto on the head. _

_The rest of the group sweat dropped at her lame excuse. "I really should tie her to the post but I'd rather not deal with an angry kunochi. _

_End of flashback!_

"_I can't wait to see the look on his face!" _ Naruto silently thought to himself while putting the finishing touches on the prank. Now, he waited.

Kakashi was not having a good day, first he ripped his mask while waking up, then a dog cam and ripped his book to shreds, and then an old lady really did ask him to do a few chores for her making him 5 hours late, not the usual 3 hours. Kakashi unlocked the door to his house but didn't expect a cheese cream pie to go splat in his face. He didn't have time for this! He had a date with Anko in an hour and he knew not to be late to those! He quickly wiped the cream from his face only to be greeted be a rubber ball to his crotch. Rolling on the floor, holding his bruised organs, only set off several more traps. Quickly forgetting the pain, in fear for his life, he stood up in defense position and saw about 70 Naruto clones dressed like him run all over the place, spraying the room with a fine mist of neon pink from spray-pain cans.

"_Damn! I'm so going to kill him!" _Kakashi thought to himself while hacking at the other narutos trying not to further damage his house. But when he slashed a paint-can, hell broke loose. As the paint-can broke, I pressurized paint not only finished the job of painting the room, but also painted Kakashi as well.

"_Oh fuck no that did NOT just. Anko is gonna kill me!" _Kakashi though, franticly hoping that the neon pink paint was washable. This was the scene that Anko walked into.

Anko Camera!

As I walked up the through the gates of Kakashi's house I saw that the windows were covered with a neon pink coat of what I was sure was paint.

"_He might be remolding." _I calmly reassured myself, hoping I was right. I wasn't…

"Come back here you little brat, I'm gonna strangle you so hard, you wish I had kept you tied to that post!" I heard the voice of Kakashi yell.

I was about to turn and run until the door was shattered to pieces.

Normal POV

Kakashi had just destroyed the door and chased the offending blonde in a futile game of cat-and-mouse.

"You'll have to run faster than that Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled behind his back, creating more clones to paint his front yard too.

Naruto quickly jumped over Anko who, under ninja instincts, ducked to dodge the air-born hyper-active child, but Kakashi wasn't so lucky. In an attempt to catch the blonde boy, he reached out and accidently grabbed Anko's breasts while adding pressure thinking he had caught the boy.

With tick marks appearing on Anko's forehead, she angrily said:" Kakashi, you have 5 seconds to let go and get out of my sight before I do something about it."

Kakashi tried to pry his hands off of Anko's chest but to no success.

"Oi, Kakashi! I have something you might want to see!" Naruto said, holding out a now empty bottle of super glue.

"_Oh he did not just!"_ Kakashi thought, now trying to franticly pull his hands off.

Naruto quickly pulled out a tripod and a video camera. Setting his "movie set' up, he thought to himself:" Boy the Hokage is going to love this!"

Naruto made a Kage Bushin and left it to man the camera while the real Naruto jumped away from the scene of the crime.

Kakashi looked at the camera and saw that the clone was holding up a sign that said:

"YOU HAVE BEEN UZUMAKIED!!"

And that was the last think he saw as Anko began you beat the shit out of him.


	2. WARNING:SEXUAL CONTENT

YOU'VE BEEN UZUMAKIED

Another chappie of YOU HAVE BEEN UZIMAKIED oh and now I will be posting QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER on the fanfic. SO LETS START SUCKERS!! Note: Most pranks will not be related to each other!

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

* * *

QUICK COMIC!

"Sasuke! Come back to Konoha!" Naruto yelled to his best friend

"Sasuke-kun, let's go home." Sakura shouted in despair

"Forget it! I'll never go back to that village! I'm an avenger!" Sasuke said, now getting pissed.

"But Orochimaru is only in it for your body1 He doesn't care about your revenge!" the pair shouted in protest, trying to persuade their long lost friend.

"Sigh I'll give my body over and over to kill HIM." Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan.

SOB SOB SOB "So the rumors are true!!" Naruto, Sakura, and Yamamoto said, turning their backs to Sasuke while Sai just stood there, with a small smile on his face.

"WHAT THE HEL-UMF!" Sasuke started before a flyer saying "KONOHA NEWS!" Flew into his face.

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_Sasuke, after running away to Orochimaru, Gets __**UKE!**_

_Special interview:_

_Kabuto: I all started when I heard some moaning in the other room…_

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!!" Sasuke shouted, trying to defend his dignity, crushing the flyer in the process.

"Really? May I see?" Sai said, with a smile on his face.

COMIC END!

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura is always hitting me, and Sasuke is always in his "Avenger" mood. Well it's payback time!" Naruto said, pumping his fist into the air, coming up with a devious plan. Creating 2 Kage Bushins, he sent them out to do a "deed" while he went to the Uchiha compound to set up his prank. A.N. he is 13, this is before during chunin exams for the Month

Quickly sneaking into the compound, which was not needed since they were all dead, he went into a large bedroom with a bed that had the right "things" he needed.

Kage Bushin 1

"Where the hell is she!" Naruto said, searching the whole village for a certain pink haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun! Ooohh Sasuke-kun!!" a voice said, Naruto quickly whipped around and threw a sleeping- poison coated Senbon needle at the unsuspecting girl. Jumping down, Naruto retrieved the sleeping body and returned to the Boss was.

Kage Bushin 2

Naruto just witnessed his college retrieve his target, now it was his turn.

Seeing Sasuke hiding in the bushes to stay away from his rabid fan girls, Naruto jumped behind the raven and stabbed him with the same type Senbon needle as the other Kage Bushin. While repeating the same process too.

With the real Naruto

"_There! All done, now all we need are the too soon-to-be love birds"_

Both Kage Bushins appeared after Naruto finished that though.

"_Well speak of the devil."_

"Mission complete Boss, you need anything else?" The delivery pair asked.

"Yeah, now put them over there and help me get this set-up, we only got an hour before the poison wears off and Kakashi starts looking for Sasuke-teme for his "training"," Naruto said, smirking at what was going to happen next.

1 hour later

"Where the hell is he?! I'm suppose to make people wait, not the other way around!" Kakashi said, finally fed up on waiting for our "favorite" raven.

"_I should go check the Uchiha compound maybe he got side-tracked." Kakashi though, not knowing how right he was._

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

"What the Fuck just hit me?!" Sasuke said, waking Sakura at the same time. Sasuke tried to hold his head with his hand but failed when he finally notice that he was in an odd position.

There he was, striped down to his boxers, chained to the bed in the shape of an X; sex toys littered the whole room. Sakura was also wondering too. She then found that she too was somehow in an odd position. Kneeling between the legs of the beet red raven, hands holding onto the throbbing male organ made her in a rather seductive position for the two. As she tried to pry her hands from Sasuke's manhood, he on the other hand was screaming from the top of his lungs:

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO! LET GO! DAMN YOU SHIT-EATING MOTHER FCKER, I JUST GOT RAPED BY A FAN-GIRL!!"

All ANBU in a 50 mile radius rushed to help the "last loyal Uchiha", though not one of them heard the last statement.

"_Sasuke! He's in trouble!"_ A certain scarecrow thought, as he rushed faster than any of the other ANBU.

"SAY CHEESE!!" Said a certain blonde Kage Bushin as he snapped about 100 photos of his two beet red and furious teammates. The pair stared at him as they started seeing stars from the flash, but saw one more thing before the room was filled to the brim with ANBU and ROOT:

"YOU'VE BEEN UZUMAKIED!!"

"NARUTO!!" The both of the screamed, making all the ANBU and ROOT present temporally deaf.

"_God! The Hokage is gonna love these even more than the film!"_

* * *

_QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER!!_

_**"Friendship is like peeing on yourself, everyone can see it, but you only get the warm feeling from it."-Unknown.**_


	3. Kiba’s Bad Day

**YOU'VE BEEN UZUMAKIED!**

Kiba's Bad Day

Quick Comic!

"Gotta go! Gotta Go! Gotta GO!!" Naruto said, running to the nearest bathroom. Sitting down, he asked out loud to no one in particular:

"What the blast is that smell?!"

"You're in a bathroom, Dipshit, take a look around." A Voice replied, unknowingly answering Naruto's question he did not wanted to be answered.

Funnies

'Naruto's trip to the drugstore for pranks'

3 Bottles of soda- 3.65

5 packs of mentos-7.83

1 bottle of bleach- 4.67

4 whoopee cushions-5.78

2 canisters of laughing gas-16.35

2 packs of toy bugs-2.50

One 15lb. bag of dog food- 13.45

Seeing the look of your pranks' victim's face - Priceless

For everything you can buy, there is Konoha card, now with new redeemable weapon points.

Now on to the Prank!

"Hey Dobe! What you got there, did you finally get a brain?!" Kiba teased, getting the room to howl with laughter.

"Shut the fuck up dog face, or you'll regret it." Naruto said, warning the unsuspecting boy, Naruto jhad just resupplied his "Prank Bank" with all new "goodies".

"Yeah whatever, Blonde, I wonder if he dye it or not." Kiba said, oblivious of his warning, he had just sealed his death note.

Naruto's house.

"Let's see, add 3 cups of kibble to bag, fill with gas, then leave it for 2 hours. Shouldn't be that hard." Naruto said, looking up on Youtubethis is kinda AU how to make Laughing gas Kibble. this is a lot like the laughing rice Shino eats in one of the filler episodes

At Kiba's home 2 hours later

Naruto sneaked within the showdown, his years of pranks paid off to his godly skill of stealth. With a bag of his newly made, non-odor kibble, he jumped through one of the basement windows, landing with a quiet thud.

"this is gonna be sooo funny." Naruto thought as he quickly Henged into another dog and carried the bag up to the dining room. The henge similar to his Sexy no Jutsu, making him smell just like one of the dogs too. Carrying the bag of kibble and checking which dog dish was Kiba's he poured the contents of the bag, fill the bowl just like the other ones. Jumping back down to the basement and out the window, he narrowly escaped Hana who was setting up dinner.

"What? I could'e sworn that dish was empty a minute ago. Must be from working so hard." Hana though, going ahead and filling the other bowls and calling the others for dinner.

next day

"HAHAHAHAHAH…HAHAHAHAHAHSNICKER SNICKERHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kiba kept laughing and laughing on the verge of tears while sitting in his seat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Dog Breath, pipe down." Sasuke said, then returning his gaze to the window.

"HAHAH i-ca-nt- HAHAHAH- Stop!" Kiba Said between breaths.

"Okay class, settle down," Iruka said as he walked into the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Kiba proceeded to burst his gut from laughing.

"I SAID SETTLE DOWN!!" Iruka repeated, all eyes were on Kiba, who tried very hard to keep his composer.

"Kiba! Out in the hall, NOW!" Iruka said pointing to the door; Kiba shakily got up and made his way to the door, still laughing like a maniac.

Break Time

Kiba finally gained some of his composer, being able to stop laughing for 40 seconds before having to at least snicker loudly. This is an OC you will never see again, though maybeThen an orange-haired girl walked up to him and yelled:

"Yo Kiba! Go out with me! I want to have a fun night at a restaurant tonight! "

Kiba was on the verge of tears as he was overjoyed with the statement, but that gave way to his short composer:

"HAHAHAHAHBWAHAHHAHAHBWHAHHA haha haha hahah hahachoke HAHAHAHAHAH" Kiba hollered, making everyone stop and stare at him, he had just "insulted" the "Carrot-Top Bitch".

"Are you insulting me?!" Pai Asked, waving a fist dangerously close to Kiba's crotch.

But what Kiba heard was: "Does that mean a yes or no?"

"YES!HAHAHAHA" Kiba yelled, thinking he answered the question correctly.

"Why you little SHIT-EATING MOTHER-FUCKER LAZY ASS, GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!!"I know, OMG CUSING Pai Said, proceeding to beat the shit at of a STILL laughing Kiba.

Girlish screams and crazy laughter could be heard throughout the village. When Kiba came home, the brug had worn off long ago, but since anime magic was in the air, he had lumps and bumps, 2 blue eyes, and he was sure 5 broken fingers. Trudging along to his room, he noticed a sign on his door that read:

"**YOU JUST GOT PWN'D BY NARUTO UZUMAKI!!AKA, YOU'VE BEEM UZUMAKIED!!"**

"NARUTO!!" Kiba screamed, while on the other side of the village, Naruto was developing some of the pictures taken from the hectic day.

WHOOOO!!I'm starting a new fanfic!! It's Name is : Sand Fox. Naruto runs away to Suna and become a Sand Shinobi. I was listening to "Runaway" By Linkin Park when I got the idea...


	4. Attack of the fangirls

YOU'VE BEEN UZIMAKIED!

{Attack of the fangirls!}

Funnies!!!

* * *

"I'm, too sexy for the shirt, too sexy for my pants, too sexy Yeah, yeah."

"Kiba, you ain't too sexy for anything!"

"shut-up!" *Puts on shirt*.

* * *

List of things Gaars would NEVER admit:

Using Temari's fan to blow his fart over to Konkuro

Winning every sand castle building contest

Using 257 hours of his life wondering why he made the scar on his forehead

Spending $154 on eye-liner

His gourd is filled with crack

Spending 395 hours of his life wondering where his crotch and eyebrows went.

Allowing the author interview him.

On with the Prank!

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you, Naruto!" Sasuke said, between breaths while gagging. He tried to get the taste of ramen out of his mouth.

"Not if I do that first!" Naruto shouted back, also gagging to get the taste of rice balls out of his mouth.

They had just kissed as the "mystery" boy bumped Naruto, causing him to lose his balance and land on the raven's lips.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, cracking her knuckles for added effect. "I'm SO GONNA KILL YOU!!!" She yelled, charging forward with a first cocked back, ready to fly at any time. The other girls followed her action as well.

"_SHIT!" _ Naruto though, as he dashed out of the winder, causing glass to fly throughout the room, making several minor gashes on Sasuke's outstretched arm.

"_Fuck!" _Naruto cursed once more as he landed on a bush of thorn vines.

"_Now!"_ Someone though, two figures swept out of the forest, snatched up the blonde and went back to the safety of the woods.

"What the hell! Let me go!" Naruto said, struggling against the strong grip.

"Not yet, Naruto-kun." Itachi replied, holding Narutos hands over his head.{No! this is NOT yoai!}

"Then I'll have to make you!" Naruto said, with a smirk on his face. He then burst into smoke, signaling it was a clone.

"Witness my new jutsu! ITCHING POWDER NO JUTSU! Followed by PARALYZING NO JUTSU!" naruto yelled from the trees, a thick powder flew over the clearing as Itachi and Kisame lost the ability to move their bodies. They began to itch…BADLY!!! Now they knew what it felt to have an itch that they couldn't scratch!

Snickering at the sight and snapping a few photos, he sent a chakra pulse to alert all ANBU nearby.

Then a rattling sound became known to Naruto as he jumped away from the scene.

"NARUTO!!! I CAN'T BELIVE I'M ON THE SAME TEAM AS YOU!!!!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto in his manhood. But she was in his territory. The clone dispersed as a pail of a mixture of honey, library paste, and neon orange paint. Sakura attempted to run as the mixture came towards her, but that trigger another thing. As the glop engulfed her, neon blue feathers blew from an unknown machine making her look like a spray-painted duck. That wasn't the end though.

50 other fan girls busted from the forest into the clearing, having followed Sakura for a way to get at Naruto. Staring at the "Thing" Some of their eyes were burned from the bright colors, other held their sides in pain as the laughed. But nobody laughed when they also went to the same fate. Balloons of a stinky mixture, even more potent than a skunk's, splashed onto them, oddly colored brown. A few began to choke from the smell of what seemed to be urine, 'Doo do', and rotten eggs. Some even smelled like burning and rotting flesh. As the gagged from the smell, streamers of brilliant colors shot out from the surrounding scenery, wrapping them up like mummies. The concoction quickly dried, making the paper to them like paper Mache.

"Mufh gufm" a random girl said, trying to break the shell of paper she was encased in. Out of the blue, Kiba ran into the clearing, teaching Akamaru a new "Marking" Ability. Now the girls were covered with dog urine as well. As he left, he incidentally tripped and landed on a girl who surprisingly had LARGE breast. Kiba tried to keep himself from falling by putting his arms out in front of him. Instead, he got a handful of boobage.{Boobs} That alone enraged the girl enough to break the shell and beat the crap out of Kiba.

"_This one would be great in the Inuzuka compound website."_ Naruto thought, snapping pictures as well as taping a video. A sign floated down into the clearing, it read:

"**YOU HAVE BEED UZUMAKIED, SUCKERS!!!"**

* * *

{Adding this, don't need to read if you a guy}

* * *

But as he was about to leave, someone pulled him to the ground, away from sight, and planted to kiss on his lips. Only for a second, then the figure jumped away, the only thing Naruto could see, due to his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the forest floor, was a red and white symbol of the Uchiha chest on the back of the new boy…

"_Oh shit."_


	5. Fun around the dinner table

**YOU'VE BEED UZUMAKIED!**

**{****Fun around the dinner table…and in the hotel}**

I got this idea from a Naruto cosplay group that did it first; I am just making up fortunes to fill in the blanks. You can play this with fortune cookies you get. You can also look up fortune cookie in bed on youtube for other laughs.

"Hey guys, you know that fortunes are a lot funnier when you add "In bed" you the end. And it fits perfectly!" Naruto shouted as the waiter handing them a plate of fortune cookies.

"Che, whatever Dobe." Sasuke replied, grabbing a cookie and breaking it open, the others did the same.

"I think that'll be fun." Kiba said, giving half of his cookie to Akamaru.

"Let's try it." Ino said, already eating part of her cookie.

"Let's go around the table, I'll go first," Naruto said, eyeing his slip of paper then bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kankuro asked, seeing tears starting to form at the corners of Naruto's eyes.

"Listen to this "You will soon get a bonus due to your accomplishments… IN BED!!!!" {A.N. the term" in bed" means …during s** or something related you the… sorry for the inappropriateness. .}

The whole table burst out laughing but Sasuke and Gaara who didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Me next!" Chouji said, picking his slip off the table. "Remember this date three months from now, something special will happen you…HOLY S***" He exclaimed, his brain fished processing that message with "In bed" added to it.

This kept going on until it was time to leave.

{Next morning}

"So…let's see, pink dye; check. Permanent marker; check. Rubber gloves; check. Video camera; double check. And hair gel; *snicker* check… NOW LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"

Naruto shouted, pumping a fist into the air after checking off his supplies. Jumping across rooftops, Naruto got to the hotel that the Suna siblings were staying at. Peering into the windows, he saw that Temari and Kankuro were still sound asleep, Gaara sitting on the bed watching T.V.

"Psst... Gaara, you wanna help me with a prank?" Naruto asked, signaling to his backpack. Gaara merely turned off the T.V. and walked over to the window. Looking at the blonde's prank plans, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"_This is going to be fun…"_

{One hour later}

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A high pitch scream woke anyone who had decided to sleep in on the Saturday morning.

"What the F*** happened to me!!!" Temari shouted, peering into the bathroom mirror. Her battle robes were dyed to resemble pink camouflage.{Which I just HATE because it's doing the exact opposite that it was meant to do.} Her statement caused Kankuro to shoot up from his bed. Running to the bathroom, he found that his face was colored purely black with permanent marker. Racing over to his closet, he too saw that his outfits were dyed pink too. Feeling a pang of panic, he sped to the little chest where he kept his face-paint.

"No. No... NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kankuro yelled, opening every single jar of his once purple face-paint to find it all different shade of the horrid pink. They both searched that room for Gaara, and soon found that his things were untouched. But on the floor was a different story, the floor of the room was covered with BRIGHT PINK sand, making the room look like it was a desert attacked by the character of _Legally Blonde _with an unlimited supply of pink spray paint.

None of them noticed the small yet clear spy cameras installed in every corner of the room.

{Prank Central AKA Naruto's room}

Both boys were holding their sides in pain from the seen, seeing Kankuro piss in his pants after finding his face-paint pink to Temari uncontrolled rage when she found that her fan was replaced with \a giant plush toy with a pink panther on it.

"NARUTO!!!!" the siblings yelled.

"I think they found it." Naruto said, turning his attention back to the T.V. screen. Kankuro had unwrapped his puppet to check if any damage had been done to it. Instead of the body of his puppet, Kankuro found a chibi Naruto with a thumbs up and the other hand had a camcorder in it and a note that said.

"**YOU'VE BEEN UZUMAKIED BY NONE OTHER THAN NARUTO… AND GAARA!!!!!" **At the bottom of the note was a chibi plush toy of Gaara hanging on to the edge of the paper. Stuck to Gaara's feet was a smaller note that read:

"P.S. your on video right now, the camera isn't fake, it's filming you as you read this. And one more thing, you have 30 second to get out of the room before-"Kankuro couldn't finish it when a stink bomb went off it the room, covering them on the various objects in the room with a fine mist of what smelled like concentrated spray of skunk. They both began gagging at the smell.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Emo?

**YOU'VE BEEN DUMBFOUNDED!!!**

(This is a strange event indeed)

{Emo?}

**THERE IS A POLL THAT IS NOT RELATED TO THIS STORY BUT TO MY WHOLE CAREER OF A FIC WRITER!!1PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!!**

This is just something that came to mind, the title just popped up and what you are about to read is going to be made up on the spot right now. Thank you.

* * *

"Neji, I think we should take a break." Tenten said between pants, Gai was even propped against a tree for support.

"No, I shall keep training, for that is my destiny." Neji replied, activating Byakyugan once more and attacking the beat up post.

The whole group sweat dropped at the reply.

"YOSH! NEJI-KUN, YOUR ACTIONS HAVE FUELED MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!!! I MUST SURPASS YOU!!!" (You get a virtual cookie if you can guess this one)

Neji immediately halted and shielded himself from the splinters that were flying off of Lee's training post.

"LEE STOP AT ONCE BEFORE TO MAKE KEBOBS OUT OF ALL OF US!!!" Gai shouted, he cursed himself for wearing such low protective clothing.

By the time Lee stopped, his post was no more but saw dust covering the training field.

"HAI GAI SENSEI!!!!"

"Good, now let's get to the yakitori restaurant in town for some lunch." Gai said, stunning Tenten and Neji, they had never heard him sound so…so…so civilized.

On the way, they all took the time to pull out any remaining splinters.

"_Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!!!!!!!"_

(Eating)

"Neh, Neji, are you emo?" Tenten said with a mouthful for meat. The question had just sparked into her mind like a little…well spark.

The question made a Gai and Lee spit out the food they had just began to eat, covering Neji and Tenten get a thick layer of partly chewed chicken. And because Lee liked hot , he had EXTRA chili sauce on his, unfortunately, that chili sauce hit Neji's super sensitive eyes.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IT BURNS!!!! IT BURNS!!!! GET IT ******* OFF ME!!! YOU LITTLE ****** OF ANOTHER ******* MOTHER **** ****!!!!"**

Neji screamed at the top of his lungs, covering his burning eyes. He let of a LONG string of curses before the waiter came around to the table bringing a bowl of ice water. Neji instantly dunked his head into the ice filled water only to have two chunks of ice hit his already burning eyes. After letting out another long string of curses, and a few broken windows, Neji regained his composer and returned the bowl of bright red water.

Tenten had been luckier, for she ducked at the sight of chewed up chicken flying her way. But her to hair buns now looked like meat buns. Tenten cleared her throat and asked again:

"Neji, are you emo?"

"Ummmmm…." There was an awkward pause as Neji began to frantically think of an answer.

"_Shit! What now…WHAT NOW!!!!!! Hyuugas never get stumped, NEVER!!!!!!"_

"Um…I don't think so….why?" Neji replied nervously. _"Why the hell am I nervous!!!"_

"I was just wondering, that's all." Tenten said, returning to her meat, only to see the whole table covered with bright red sauce and spit and chicken and…stuff she didn't want to know…

"Would you like some?" the waiter asked, holding up a bottle and some small saucers.

"Sure…" They all had a saucer full. _"I wonder why we are drinking water out of saucers." _They all thought as the waiter thought: _"Aren't they too young to drink? Oh well, they are ninjas and it's just more money for me." _

"This water taste weird, Gai-sensei." Tenten said, she felt slightly sluggish and loopy.

"Don't drink any more! It's sake!" Gai, announced, but it was too late…

(CLIMAX!!!!)

"Maa, Kakashi sensei, can we go in yet? I'm starving." Naruto complained, they had just gotten to the door when Kakashi had a bad feeling telling not to go in. Naruto, on the other hand, felt a great force pulling him in for he had just developed all the old pictures and now had a clean memory disk. The second that Kakashi touched the floor inside the restaurant, a large crash exploded from behind the thin bamboo wall. Peeking over the wall, Sakura promptly threw up and fainted, Sasuke turn a sickly green, Kakashi dropped his book into a pile of…something, and Naruto instantly began snapping pictures.

The dining room was empty but 4 people. Gai looked like he had a heart attack as he jumped from one side of the room to the other. Dodging various items: a sake bottle, fork, bamboo skewers, plates, chairs, tables, there was even an orange tabby that went flying threw the air. (P.S. if they weren't drunk, they would all be cheering…for slow ones, the cat is Tora AKA demon cat) The sight that made Sukura faint was…umm…let's just say CENSORED BY NEJI… (Let your mind eat on that for a while) A sake bottle flew


End file.
